Up until now, there has been discussed enabling plural computers having a capacity-on-demand (COD) function to deal with changing workloads without physically transferring standby resources or workloads associated with the computers.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-166052 is an example of a document disclosing technology corresponding to COD.